Evangeline
by Geekofcomics
Summary: Evangeline Grimm. An original vampire created by Esther at the same time as the Mikaelsons. A flirty vampire that Klaus Mikaelson is in love with but she won't give him a second glance only seeing him as a friend. Until recently that is. Is this original finally seeing Klaus as more than a friend?


_First person POV_

I was walking over to Elena to see how she was doing after tonight with the whole Katherine problem when I felt two needles on both sides of my neck and I felt the vervain start to enter my system.

"Mother fucker," I said before collapsing.

When I woke up I was on a couch in some abandoned house and I heard one, no two vampires and a human in the house. I looked over and saw Elena on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle as she was still asleep.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice I haven't heard in a long time spoke.

"Well hello to you too Rose," I said as I got up rubbing my sore neck. "That was a lot of vervain."

"Well, you are an original." She sasses back as I laughed.

"It is good to see you," I said as I walked over making sure to step over Elena and I kissed her making her moan.

"And what about me?" A voice said from behind me making me smirk against Roses' lips. I pulled away to look at Trevor as I held Roses' hips.

"I guess it's good to see you too." I Hummed as I let go of Rose to walk over to him. I pulled on his hair making him groan as I brought him into a kiss as well. I pulled away biting his lip as I went. I walked over to talk to Rose when I heard Elena wake up and begin questioning Trevor.

"Just a taste." He tells her as Rose yelled at him.

"Trevor! Control yourself." She called as I walked behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey!" He called as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What? A girl has the right to be tired when injected with vervain." I told him as he let me stay on his back.

"Eva? Do you know these people? What's going on?" Elena asked scared.

"Yes, I know these people. And we have been kidnapped. Or well vamp napped and I guess human napped. Or kidnapped for you as you are only a teenager which I count as kid age." I rambled.

"You're rambling," Rose told me as Elena still looked confused.

"So why am I here?" Elena asked.

"Oh, that's because you are a doppelganger," I told her.

"What does that have to do with anything? Please just let me go I'm not Katherine." Elena pleaded which annoyed Rose as she hit her and caused Elena to pass out.

"Ooh, nice one," I told her and she smiled at me before walking away to I assume call Elijah. "Are you scared, Trevor?"

"I am. It is my fault Katerina got away. Elijah is going to kill me, isn't he?" Trevor asked me with a shaky voice.

"No. He will try but I will stop him. Remember I am stronger than him." I told Trevor as I got off his back as he entered the room where Rose was.

"So did you call him?" Trevor asked her still slightly nervous.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She told him.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked her.

"They say he got it." She told him.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked her.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose told him

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this Rose." Trevor told her.

"I'm sick of running!" Rose yelled in exasperation.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor told her.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose told him.

"Which he will. As you said, he is old school. The one problem, I know him. He will set Rose free for staying loyal to you Trevor. He will try to kill you, but luckily for you, I'm here so he can't and I'm stronger so if he tries he gets on my bad side." I told them as I crossed my arms over my chest. We heard a floorboard creak and we turn to see Elena.

"You! There's nothing around here from miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose asked her.

"Who's Elijah?" She asked us.

"You're worst nightmare," Rose told her as I chuckled.

"What am I doing here?" Elena asked Rose as we all walked into the room where I woke up.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer." Rose scoffed.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked.

"That's another one." Rose pointed out as she was trying to make the place more presentable.

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena tried again.

"I personally want nothing I'm just a delivery service." She told Elena as Trevor sat down on the couch and I sat in his lap.

"For who? Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"Two points for the eavesdropper." Rose sassed as I started to kiss Trevor.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals," Rose told her.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked confused.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose asked her mockingly.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked shocked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys and girls though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I'm one!" I called to her as I pulled away from Trevor who had a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" She asked me shocked and confused.

"You never asked," I told her as I went back to kissing Trevor.

"Hey! You are hogging Eva." Rose said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked her as I got up from Trevor's lap and crossed the room to her. She looked away with a huff and I smirked as I took her hand and led her to another room. There were a table and a few chairs in the room. I pulled out a wooden chair from the table where it was tucked away and sat down with Rose on my lap. I pulled her into a kiss as I held her hips bringing her flush against me. I started to run my hands up her sides making her shiver. I moved down to kiss her neck and she moved her head so I can reach better making her moan in pleasure. I ran my hands under her shirt where I caressed her back before moving up to her bra. I unhooked it with a smirk as I lightly nipped her neck making her gasp as I slipped her bra off her and pulled it out of her shirt. I went to caress her chest when the door slammed open revealing Elijah. He walked in looking around and stopped at me with Rose in my lap as I held her bra in my hand. "Elijah look! I got vampnapped!" I called to him as Rose squeaked and grabbed her bra and sped off to make herself look presentable. " Aww man! Elijah! Why do you have to give me such Clitoference!" I yelled at him as I crossed my arms.

"Please never say that again," Elijah told me as he shivered at what he just saw. "It seems you had complete control over the situation."

"I said I was vampnapped I didn't say it affected me." I chuckled.

"Elijah." Rose greeted with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose told him as she led him to a chair as I watched them.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gave you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked her curious.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You are in a position to accord me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I see it fit that is." He told Rose after mocking Trevor.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose told him.

"I'm Listening," Elijah told her.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose told him.

"Continue." He spoke.

"She survived," Rose said.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked her.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose pointed out.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into these armpits of civilization, which is three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her new position?" Elijah asked her.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelganger." Rose told him.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact." Elijah said surprised.

"The facts are wrong," I told him with a smile.

"Well, show her to me," Elijah demanded.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again," Rose told him.

"You have my word, I will pardon you," Elijah told her quickly.

"Follow me," Rose said and they got up. I quickly pushed Elijah back down into his seat.

"Not so fast Elijah. You just pardoned Rose. Not Trevor. Now if you want to see the doppelganger than you better give me your word to pardon him as well." I told him with a smile but he remained silent so I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "You don't want to get on my bad said Elijah." I reminded him my smile gone and replaced with a dark look as I squeezed his shoulder which cracked under the pressure making his eyes widen in pain.

"I give you my word. I pardon Trevor." Elijah told me and I smiled at him before standing straight.

"Good now let's go," I told him with a smile. We entered the room where Trevor was off to the side nervous while Elena stood from the couch and Looked up at us as we entered. Elijah sped down and snipped her neck. "Weirdo." I coughed but he ignored me.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello." He greeted her as she looked scared.

"Please don't let him take me." Elena pleaded.

"One last piece of business and we are done," Elijah said and made his way towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. I am truly very sorry." Trevor stood nervously in his spot as Elijah circled him.

"Oh no,you're apologies are not necessary," Elijah told him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." He said.

"Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and now that I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded.

"So granted Elijah spoke as he came to a stop behind Trevor. "But only because of Evangeline," Elijah spoke before moving away from him in case he did something he would regret. "Come." He tells Elena.

"No, what about the moonstone." Elena brings up as Trevor hugs me tightly in thanks.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena told him.

"Yes," Elijah said.

"I can help you get it," Elena said.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah told her.

"It doesn't work that way," Elena said confidently.

"Elena please I could tell him," I told her.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked amused as he turned to look at me.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose said.

Where is the moonstone, Evangeline?" Elijah asked me.  
"Oh that's easy it's in the tombs under the church ruins with Katerina," I told him from where I was located on Trevor's back.

"Interesting," Elijah replies as a noise sounds from somewhere in the house.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

"Probably some new friends," I suggested while Elijah gave me a blank look. He grabs Elena and walks to the main part of the house where I know it was Stefan and Damon speeding around the house trying to save Elena. Damon sped by and grabbed Elena and Rose as soon as Elijah passed Elena to Rose.

"Up here." Stefan calls and Elijah speeds up.

"Down here," Damon calls all cocky and Elijah receives an arrow to the hand as Trevor drags me away.

"Excuse me. To who may be concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah says as he breaks a wooden coat rack into a giant stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He calls and Elena steps out and appears on the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you but just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out," Elena says as I watch curiously.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asks suspiciously. Elena throws vervain grenades at him making his skin burn but it quickly heals and he goes after her. He is thrown back by Stefan and soon pinned to the door by the makeshift stake by Damon.

"Damn." I whistled as I came out from where Trevor dragged me along with Rose. Damon went to attack but I glared at him. "Leave them," I told him as he stopped. Elena rushes to Stefan and hugs him and mouths a thank you to Damon who mouthed back you're welcome. "Cool so uh you guys go and I will take care of the body," I told them. Stefan nodded and took Elena outside while Stefan looked at Rose before leaving.

"Well, you two better go before he wakes up and call me so I can get you two some daylight rings," I tell them as I hand Rose a paper with my phone number on it. I give them both a quick hug and they left. I sat on the stairs across from Elijah on my phone watching anime and waited for him to wake up and stop being so dramatic. 


End file.
